Haruyuki Yukino
Haruyuki Yukino (由記の春雪, Yukino Haruyuki) or sometimes known by her nicknames, "Poisonous Thief" (有毒のシーフ, Yūdoku no Shīfu) is Shūtoku High's first year manager. She is also the unofficial backup point guard of Shūtoku High's boys basketball club. Haruyuki is an OC created by Yukurin. Appearance Haruyuki is a pretty petite girl, that stands only 165cm. She has pale skin, an pink 'spring' eyes, and shoulder-length black hair with messy front bangs, which has few extension on both sides of her face. She usually keeps her hair loose on her back, but while doing club activities or training, Haruyuki always ties it into ponytail or bun. Sometimes, the black-haired manager thinks about cutting her hair shorter into neck-length or 'oneesan' hairstyle. On top of her irritations, Haruyuki is the shortest in her family. And because of this, her cousin, Anzai Shirakiin, gave her an special nickname: 'Haru-chibi'. Aside of her height problem, Haruyuki has a curvaceous body for her age. She also has large breasts, which equal as Alexandra's. Haruyuki is usually seen in Shūtoku High's regular uniform: an white sailor uniform with grayish blue collar which has a single white stripe, blue aegean tie which surrounds the collar, dark blue pleated skirt, over-knee black socks, and dark brown shoes. During trainings, Haruyuki is often seen wears white T-shirt with black rim, short black leggings, and comfortable white-black sneakers. Her unofficial jersey number is 9. While going out, Haruyuki likes to wearing simple and ordinary clothes: mostly sundress with knitted cardigan, long-sleeves blouse with pleated skirt, or shirt with jeans pants. Also sometimes, Haruyuki often thinks about wearing an heeled footwear, although in the end, she never did it because feels so embarrassed. In EXTRA GAME, her hair is longer than before, and Haruyuki just keeps it loose in left-side. She wears an red plaid shirtdress. As footwear, Haruyuki wear orange converse shoes, mimicking Shūtoku High's jersey color. Personality At first glance, there's many people thought that Haruyuki is a taciturn person. 'cause of the black-haired manager had limited expression; only wears an flat smiles when smiling, rarely spoken with another person, seemed such as indifferent person, and tends to be 'extremely' quiet. WORKING Background Here you insert facts about the character's past. Story Here you insert facts about your character during the series. Skill Physical Ability 8/10 Technique 9/10 Stamina 7/10 Mental Strength 9/10 Special Ability 8/10 Training Capability 7/10 Analytical Skill 9/10 Leadership 5/10 Charisma 8/10 Feminine Appeal 9/10 Relationships Shūtoku High CONSTRUCTION Seijūrō Akashi CONSTRUCTION Shintarō Midorima CONSTRUCTION Kazunari Takao CONSTRUCTION Alexandra Garcia CONSTRUCTION Anzai Shirakiin CONSTRUCTION Trivia * The kanji 春'' '(Haru) ''in Haruyuki means '''spring, which is a hinting to her eyes color. And the next kanji 雪''' (Yuki) means '''snow. Thus her name can be translated as "A snow in spring" or "Spring's snow". * According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE: ** Her motto is: "Silence is golden." ** Her favorite food is yakimeshi without peas. ** Her hobby is (?) ** Her specialty is (?) ** Her best subject is almost everything, except Mathematics. ** She is a member of the Library Committee. ** She dislikes worms and slimy animals, as she finds them disgusting. ** The type of guy she likes is someone who looks mature and sexy. ** She spends her free time taking care of her flowers. ** The player she has her eyes on is Furuhashi. * Haruyuki share the same seiyū as Kozakura Marry from Mekakucity Actors. She also closely resembles to Anri Sonohara from the li-novel/anime series Durarara!! in terms of personality. * She secretly has a crush on Midorima. * If Haruyuki had an alternate job it would be a waitress. * Haruyuki is scared by the lightning. And this fact is knew only by Midorima and Anzai. * When she was a child, Anzai gave her a present, which consisted of earthworms and leeches. Because of this, Haruyuki is a little bit traumatized if she gets a present from him. * Haruyuki says that Anzai looks scary when he calls her by her given names without suffix '-chibi'. * In a Q&A section, it is revealed that: ** She is an only child. ** She is Seijūrō Akashi's cousin. ** Haruyuki lives together with her cousin, Anzai. And also, Midorima is their neighbor. ** Haruyuki loves collecting notebooks and bookmarks. ** She is skilled in handicrafts. ** Haruyuki's pastime activity on off days was tasting frozen dessert. ** If she is not busy, she plays [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Otome_game otome games]. ** Haruyuki sometimes says that writing in handwriting is one of her best specialties. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Players Category:Managers Category:PG Category:Shūtoku High Category:DRAFT Category:Yukurin